1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine such as a slot machine, a pachi-slot machine and a pachinko machine and a game system including gaming machines connecting to an external apparatus via a network.
2. Description of Related Art
In a gaming machine such as a slot machine, a pachi-slot machine and a pachinko machine, a game charge for one game or for one line, i.e., a game rate is predetermined, and a payout is provided for a win based on the game rate. For example, when a winning combination is completed in a slot machine the game rate of which is one dollar, a one-dollar coin or coins is/are paid out or the corresponding value is accumulated in a credit valued which is stored, where the number of coins is equal to the number resulting from the multiplication of bet value by a number in accordance with the winning combination. When a winning combination is completed in a slot machine for 25-cent coins, a 25-cent coin or coins is/are paid out or the corresponding value is accumulated in a credit valued which is stored, where the number of coins is equal to the number resulting from the multiplication of bet value by a number in accordance with the winning combination.
A gaming machine is known in which a game rate is changeable by a player (See U.S. Pat. No. 6,506,116). For example, a gaming machine is known a game rate setting switch of which may be operated so that a player can arbitrarily select one of an operation mode with a game rate of 1 dollar, an operation mode with a game rate of 50 cents and an operation mode with a game rate of 25 cents.